


Hyung's Beauty

by Druekee



Series: Fulfilled MX Forum Requests [44]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Smut, changki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 08:24:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13520376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Druekee/pseuds/Druekee
Summary: “I… I have a confession to make,” Changkyun begins, his eyes staring honestly into Kihyun’s.“During the drama parody recording,” Changkyun began, swallowing nervously, his cheeks dusting an adorable shade of pink. “I… um, I thought hyung looked really pretty,” he finishes, pouting a bit as he stares down at Kihyun’s legs, avoiding his gaze. Raising his eyebrows, Kihyun continues massaging lotion onto his legs, his heart beating just a little bit faster.[Changki]





	Hyung's Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is written based off an anonymous request on the MX Fic Requests Forum!
> 
> The request was: "Changki + Changkyun falls in love with Kihyun while shooting the MX parody + fluff and M"
> 
> Go to mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com to leave us a request! We hope to hear from you soon~! <3

Heart pounding in his chest, Changkyun bit his lip, opening the door to his shared bedroom with nervous, shaky hands. Normally, he wouldn’t be so scared to go into his own room, but tonight he had something in mind that went beyond the ordinary. Tonight, he was going to confess to his hyung.

Changkyun supposed it began earlier that week when Kihyun first entered the studio wearing that adorable schoolgirl uniform and wig from their X-Ray drama parody. Kihyun’s incredible poise and effortless beauty were breathtaking, and Changkyun found himself feeling things that went way beyond platonic while he looked at his hyung. Feelings of love and even lust rushed to the surface of his mind, and Changkyun realized that in that moment: he’d fallen in love with Yoo Kihyun.

It started mostly innocent, at least for the first few moments, but the longer Changkyun watched Kihyun, the quicker those feelings took a more graphic turn. He wanted to worship Kihyun, to run his hands up the man’s beautiful, shapely legs and trail up his skirt, and to push those adorable ponytails out of the way and kiss his pretty neck. Vivid and erotic visions haunted Changkyun’s mind, and every time he looked at Kihyun, he couldn’t help but imagine the man in every single position imaginable… but he also couldn’t deny how much he wanted Kihyun in other, less sexual, ways- like cuddling with him on the couch, or just holding his hand.

It was an overwhelming combination of emotions, and Changkyun couldn’t ignore them any longer. Stepping inside his room, Changkyun looked over, seeing Kihyun sitting on Jooheon’s bed and rubbing lotion on his stunning, smooth legs. His heart pounding, Changkyun shuffles awkwardly toward him, eyes anxiously staring down at the floor. Glancing up at the younger boy with a concerned expression, Kihyun frowned.

“Is everything okay, Kkungie?” Kihyun asked, his fingers trailing along his upper thigh, pushing up his already sinfully short pajama shorts. Changkyun had been acting a little off lately- starting with how frequently he’d been checking Kihyun out, his eyes roaming over Kihyun’s body like he was a piece of meat. At first, Kihyun thought maybe he was just imagining things, but the more times he’d caught him doing it, the less Kihyun thought it was a coincidence. Plus, Kihyun had also experienced increased instances of hearing the boy jerk off in the middle of the night- swearing he’d even heard whimpering, sinful moans of his own name. His eyes taking a slightly predatory glint, Kihyun looks up into Changkyun’s face, his fingers still trailing along his upper thigh. 

Mesmerized by Kihyun’s tantalizing, seductive motions, Changkyun loses his train of thought, blankly staring at Kihyun’s thighs with slightly parted lips. Kihyun chuckles, deciding to let the boy continue to ogle him, putting on a bit of a show while his audience was giving him his undivided attention. After a few more seconds, Changkyun shakes himself out of his Kihyun-induced haze and glances up into Kihyun’s face, mustering up all of his courage as he’s reminded of why he came here to begin with.

“I… I have a confession to make,” Changkyun begins, his eyes staring honestly into Kihyun’s. As he’s been expecting something like this for a while, Kihyun calmly nods, interested to see how Changkyun would confess. Taking a deep breath, Changkyun bites his lip cutely, eyes staring up into Kihyun’s.

“During the drama parody recording,” Changkyun began, swallowing nervously, his cheeks dusting an adorable shade of pink. “I… um, I thought hyung looked really pretty,” he finishes, pouting a bit as he stares down at Kihyun’s legs, avoiding his gaze. Raising his eyebrows, Kihyun continues massaging lotion onto his legs, his heart beating just a little bit faster. 

“O-Oh really?” Kihyun replies, a little startled by how forward Changkyun was being. He knew that Changkyun was attracted to him, at least sexually, but he wasn’t really expecting to be called pretty. Licking his lips, Changkyun nodded his head, his soft, light brown hair falling into his eyes.

“Yeah, you were just so graceful, and those clothes suited you so well,” Changkyun continued, pouring his heart out to his hyung. “It was nice seeing you so diligent with your role, and I really thought you were so s-sexy,” Changkyun confessed, his heart so loud he can hear it, shyly staring up into Kihyun’s face. Nodding his head, Kihyun rubbed his hands further up his shorts, quickly realizing that he was running low on lotion.

“Sexy, huh?” Kihyun asks, grabbing the bottle of lotion and pumping some out onto his thigh. Smirking a bit, Kihyun pumps out a rather messy squirt of lotion, cheeks flushing at the splatter of white across his leg. Swallowing as he observes the rather erotic display across Kihyun’s shapely, gorgeous leg, Changkyun slips out a low moan, blinking rapidly as he tries to collect himself.

“Yes,” Changkyun agrees, still a little frazzled from the sight before him, unable to tear his eyes away. Kihyun plays with the lotion absently, reveling in the obvious way Changkyun was checking him out and clearly thinking dirty thoughts. 

“Do you want to help me rub in my lotion?” Kihyun offers, deciding to get this rolling. He knew that Changkyun was attracted to him, and honestly, it was sexy as hell to have his already obedient maknae so thirsty for his body. Changkyun nodded eagerly, moving to kneel down at Kihyun’s feet while his hands rubbed Kihyun’s lotion-covered thigh in small circles. At the first touch, Changkyun feels electricity race between them, his eyes going wide as he feels how soft and smooth Kihyun’s legs were. 

Fingers trailing up Kihyun’s thigh, Changkyun swallows thickly, a little nervous to be touching Kihyun so erotically. It didn’t help that Kihyun was spilling out soft, melodic moans, clearly enjoying Changkyun’s hands all over his upper thighs. At the precipice of crossing a line, Changkyun’s heart pounds in his ears, knowing that if he were to move his hands just a few inches inwards, he’d be touching Kihyun’s cock. Something had changed between them lately, sure, but nothing had been spoken aloud. As far as the outside world was concerned, they were just bandmates and good friends… Changkyun shouldn’t feel so nervous rubbing lotion onto Kihyun’s skin, but he did, because they _weren’t_ just friends anymore. Whether or not it was spoken was irrelevant, they were both aware of the sexual tension between them.

“A little higher,” Kihyun breathily commanded, knowing full and well that if Changkyun were to move his hands up any more, he’d be literally touching his cock that, by this point, wasn’t exactly flaccid. It probably should be mentioned that Kihyun hadn’t bothered putting on underwear, which meant direct contact.

Obeying Kihyun, Changkyun moves his hand up and inwards, lips parting in a surprised gasp as he feels the hot, pulsating skin of Kihyun’s bare cock. Flushing and pulling his hand away, Changkyun bites his lip, giving Kihyun an adorably flustered expression. He wanted to touch Kihyun’s cock so badly, he wanted to feel it in his hand and… elsewhere, but he wanted Kihyun’s vocal consent, he wanted to be ordered to do it.

“C-Can I?” Changkyun stuttered out, a little unsure of himself still. Kihyun raised his eyebrows, surprised that Changkyun still needed his affirmation even after he’d practically navigated Changkyun into doing it.

“If you want to,” Kihyun replied, smiling a bit, his chest constricting with nervousness as he stares down into Changkyun’s eyes. He wanted to be touched by him, wanted to finally feel Changkyun’s fingers wrap around the warmth of his cock. Changkyun could only frozenly stare back, unable to think or even move, too taken by the erotic and slightly anxious look in the older man’s eyes.

“I _do_ want to,” Changkyun replied, his breath catching in his throat, cock twitching from within his loose sweatpants. His fingers skirting up Kihyun’s moisturized thigh, Changkyun dipped them under the hem of Kihyun’s shorts, his cheeks flaring red as he strokes the length of Kihyun’s stiff cock. Biting back a moan, Kihyun leans back onto the palms of his hands, his thighs spreading as Changkyun gently touches him. The feeling was like fire, slowly burning hotter and hotter the more Changkyun touched him.

As they processed their current position, both boys became overwhelmed with the lewdness of it all. The dorm wasn’t empty right now, anybody could walk in and see them like this- with Changkyun on his knees at Kihyun’s feet, his hands up Kihyun’s shorts. Scooting closer to the other man, Changkyun moved his other hand up, pushing Kihyun’s shorts out of the way and freeing his stiff cock. Eyes widening, Changkyun’s lips part in a short gasp, his eyes flickering up into Kihyun’s face and giving him an impressed gaze.

Licking the corner of his mouth, Kihyun smirked breathlessly, cheeks flushing at the adorable boy between his spread legs. Staring down at Changkyun, Kihyun watched as he began stroking his cock, pumping the hard flesh between his loose fist. Clearly, he wasn’t quite going all out just yet, his movements still a little timid, but Kihyun didn’t mind- the sight alone was more than enough to keep him excited. Changkyun had never jerked off another man before, and his heart was throbbing with a timidity that came with his inexperience.

As much as he loved the sight beneath him, Kihyun felt a little awkward being the only one feeling good. He wanted to actively show Changkyun just how mutual their attraction was- to touch him just like Changkyun was. And maybe show the boy a thing or two, because he seemed as innocent as a virgin…

“Come up here with me,” Kihyun softly requested, his eyes staring gently down at Changkyun’s. Nodding obediently, Changkyun bit his lip, standing up and showing Kihyun the impressive bulge tenting the front of his pants. As he sat next to Kihyun on the bed, Changkyun was startled by the feeling of hands on his shoulders. Staring into Kihyun’s eyes, Changkyun pursed his lips, his hands anxiously curling around his pants. He knew that confessing his attraction to Kihyun could definitely lead to something sexual, but to be so close to Kihyun’s attractive, bare-skinned face while knowing that they were about to do something lewd, well… it definitely made Changkyun a little short of breath.

“Can we kiss?” Changkyun asked, his chest tight and legs nervously pressed together. Unable to stop an endearing smile from crossing his features, Kihyun nods, gently pulling Changkyun closer to him. Their mouths now mere centimeters apart, Kihyun closes the gap, their lips barely brushing against each other in the purest, sweetest kiss that quickly melted into something deeper. His tongue rubbing against Changkyun’s parted lips, Kihyun groans, feeling the heat between them flame up as Changkyun opens his mouth further for Kihyun’s intruding tongue.

Kihyun reaches his hand down, loosely palming Changkyun’s cock through his pants, his tongue now running along the roof of Changkyun’s mouth. Eyebrows scrunching together, Changkyun slips out a needy moan, his body desperately arching towards Kihyun’s, his fingers gripping Kihyun’s shoulders for support. Kihyun’s tongue now passionately licking the inside of Changkyun’s mouth, the man groans, obsessed with how reactive and sensitive Changkyun was beneath him. He couldn’t help but continue to deepen the kiss, his exposed cock twitching.

 The younger had never been kissed so forcefully, so passionately, he felt like Kihyun was dominating him so effortlessly with his talented tongue. His tongue now timidly lapping against Kihyun’s, Changkyun whines, his cock throbbing in his pants. He was so ridiculously hard, just from Kihyun’s kisses and light groping- he’d be embarrassed if it was anybody else, but he knew that Kihyun would never judge him. Especially not when Kihyun himself was just as hard as he was. Rocking his hips into Kihyun’s hand, Changkyun moves his mouth against Kihyun’s, only the sound of their moans and wet, kissing noises heard in the otherwise silent room.  

Finally parting after several long seconds, Changkyun inhales shakily, unsure of what to do now, not very experienced in this kinda stuff. Sensing his hesitance, Kihyun makes the next move, grabbing onto Changkyun’s cock with a little more force, rubbing him through his pants. Biting his lip, Kihyun looks into Changkyun’s eyes, feeling a little hot as he thinks about what he’s about to ask.

“We could jerk each other off?” Kihyun half-asked, half-said, blinking over into Changkyun’s eyes. He wanted to feel Changkyun, without these clothes between them, and he also wanted Changkyun’s hands back on his needy cock. The whole situation was so erotic, and Kihyun needed real stimulation.

“Let’s do that,” Changkyun shyly replied, sparking a fond chuckle from Kihyun. His Changkyunnie was just too precious~ Gently shifting his pants and briefs down and off his legs, Changkyun watches as Kihyun does the same with his tiny shorts. Now both bare from the waist-down, they sat back down onto the bed, a slightly awkward vibe coming over them. Seeking to immediately remedy this, Kihyun reaches over, lightly stroking Changkyun’s bare cock while his mouth moved to press against Changkyun’s. Quickly overwhelmed by the dual sensations, Changkyun moans, his hand reaching over to start touching Kihyun’s cock.

Now that both boys were jerking each other off, the heat in the room skyrocketed, the atmosphere taking a dirtier, sinful tone. His lips mouthing against Kihyun’s, Changkyun whimpered, his body trembling and cock dripping with pre-cum. To feel Kihyun’s hands on his sensitive, hard cock was a literal wet dream come true. Changkyun had been fantasizing about this moment all week- when he could finally touch and be touched by Kihyun. He wasn’t just thinking about running his fingers up Kihyun’s skirt anymore- he had actually done it, and much more than that, too.

Running his talented fingers up the length of Changkyun’s cock, Kihyun rubbed the tip, smirking into Changkyun’s mouth as he feels how wet Changkyun had already become. He was practically dripping in pre-cum, his cock pulsing in Kihyun’s hand. Eager to get Changkyun even more aroused, Kihyun pressed his thumb harder into Changkyun’s slit, sparking a loud cry from the younger boy’s lips. Chuckling, Kihyun parted their lips, his eyes staring over into Changkyun’s.

“Was that too much?” Kihyun asked, repeating the motion and getting the same loud, passionate moan. Cheeks on fire, Changkyun bit his lip, wondering what kind of answer Kihyun wanted from him. Figuring that honesty was probably the best option, Changkyun whimpered, arching his hips into Kihyun’s hand.

“No, I liked it,” Changkyun admitted, and Kihyun groaned, repeating the same action on Changkyun’s highly sensitive tip, reveling in the feeling of more pre-cum spilling out. Writhing in the overstimulation and pleasure, Changkyun pauses his actions on Kihyun’s cock, but, upon realizing this, immediately starts jerking him off again. Kihyun reconnects their lips, wetly kissing Changkyun while he focused solely on the younger boy’s tip.

In an attempt to match Kihyun’s pace, Changkyun starts pumping his fist faster, working Kihyun’s cock with the expertise of a frequent masturbator. Kihyun seemed hell-bent on abusing Changkyun’s tip, and continued rubbing the tender flesh while his other hand now moved to jerk off the rest of his cock. Crying out, Changkyun parted their lips, his breath coming out in hot pants against Kihyun’s lips. Changkyun was getting embarrassingly close to cumming now, and didn’t want to cum prematurely, so he bit his lip, focusing all of his attention onto getting Kihyun to cum alongside him.

Impressed with Changkyun’s diligence, Kihyun moaned, trying his hardest to keep his eyes open even though Changkyun was stroking him so incredibly fast and hard. Arousal was burning in his stomach, and, upon recognizing the feeling as his impending orgasm, Kihyun bit his lip, flickering his gaze into Changkyun’s eyes. 

“I’m getting close, Changkyunnie,” Kihyun moaned out, his cock aching from the strain of holding himself back. Changkyun could feel sweat beading on his face, and his eyes fluttered closed, relieved that Kihyun was about to cum alongside him.

“Me too, hyung,” Changkyun sighed out, crying out as Kihyun quickens his pace, his lips crashing against his in a flurry of passion and emotion. As the two boys quickly raced to their orgasms, Changkyun accidentally bit Kihyun’s lip, tasting a little bit of blood as he continues to ceaselessly kiss him.

“Kihyun, _Kihyun_ -” Changkyun spat out, his body going crazy from how much he could feel Kihyun all around him. The man’s hands on his cock, his lips against his own, and the faint taste of his blood drove Changkyun to his orgasm, his body trembling and aching as he spills his cum across Kihyun’s hand. Watching Changkyun’s orgasm overtake him, Kihyun stares at the boy, mesmerized by the blissful, erotic expression painting the younger boy’s features. He looked like he’d seen god or something, and Kihyun wanted to be there with him, to lose his mind in Changkyun’s hand. Gasping as he feels his own orgasm overcome him, Kihyun groans, his cock trembling as his hot cum shoots out across Changkyun’s legs.

Collecting himself bit by bit, Changkyun finally is able to focus his vision, and looks up into Kihyun’s face, smiling breathlessly at the beautiful man in front of him. Kihyun looked ethereal- his pretty black hair falling into his eyes and sweat dripping down his chin. He was positively breathtaking, and Changkyun couldn’t help but draw the connections to Kihyun wearing his pretty schoolgirl outfit from earlier that week. Fingers drawing lazy circles against Kihyun’s thigh, Changkyun smiled, glad that he’d noticed his hyung’s beauty, especially since it led them to where they were now.

“Whatcha thinking about, Kkungie?” Kihyun asked, and, when Changkyun looked in his eyes, he felt every ounce of love and affection that he held for the man practically ooze from his skin, overwhelmed by how stunning he was. Cheeks flushing, Changkyun smiled, leaning over to press a gentle kiss against his hyung’s lips.

“Just how beautiful you are, hyung~” <3


End file.
